


just you, me, and a demon

by iwriteaboutthegays



Series: The demon with a heart of (paint on) gold [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Lydia Deetz, Multi, and beetlejuice is a supportive uncle figure, beetlejuice is a bastard but he loves his quirky goth teen, bisexual beetlejuice, i saw beetlejuice two nights ago and this happened, lydia and skye are nervous and in love that’s the whole story, pansexual adam maitland, skye and lydia are both 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteaboutthegays/pseuds/iwriteaboutthegays
Summary: Beetlejuice can read everyone, especially Lydia, like an open book;it’s all in the eyes.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Skye, hinted at Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Series: The demon with a heart of (paint on) gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557592
Comments: 11
Kudos: 212





	just you, me, and a demon

Beetlejuice was a lot of things; a whole lot in fact. He was an asshole, a demon, one who had worrying mommy issues at that, and even a weird old man to some. One thing he was not however, was stupid. He’d known Lydia for six months now, and now that her, the Deetzs and the Maitlands had begun to let their guards down around the demon, he could read them all like an open book. Though Lydia was good at masking her emotions, Beetlejuice found it was her eyes that betrayed her, at least when she was pretending to feel something she wasn’t.

For example, a few weeks ago, he had accompanied Lydia and the Maitlands to the attic, where Adam had been trying to teach the teenager how to play monopoly. The Maitlands had been horrified when Lydia casually revealed she’d never even heard of the board game, and Beetlejuice had followed the trio to the attic. For the reason of wanting to see how frustrated Adam could get in one sitting and absolutely not because he enjoyed the Maitlands’ company more than he should; obviously. Lydia had kept a straight face the entire time, her tone often dripping with sarcasm; however, it was the slight warmth in the girl’s eyes that gave away, at least to him that she was in fact enjoying her time with the three of them. So, when the black haired teen shuts the front door gently behind her, a uncharacteristic small smile on her lips, the demon knows he has to pry.

“Geez kid, what has you looking like you just got a free blowie from Audrey Hepburn?” Lydia blinks for a moment, still getting used to Beetlejuice’s horrifically offensive phrases, and looks up at the demon.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He rolls his eyes, strolling closer to the girl.

“I mean you look all happy and daydreamy.” The demon pauses, gasping and clicking his heels in a dramatic fashion. “You’re daydreaming about someone! You’ve got a boyfriend, don’t you?! I knew this day would come, when can I meet him? I’m gonna scare him so ba-“ Lydia interupts him with a loud groan, throwing her head back.

“Ew, no! I’m not thinking about boys!” Beetlejuice stops for a moment, and soon a knowing smirk creeps onto his face.

“Girls then?” The demon wasn’t sure what he expected, but it certainly isn’t the fear that flashes in Lydia’s eyes, her mouth opening and closing before finally being able to form words.

“I- no what? Never! Why would you even think that Beetlejuice?!” With that, the girl storms upstairs, and the demon flinches when he hears her door slam. Beetlejuice? She hadn’t called him Beetlejuice in months. He couldn’t even remember the last time, what had he done to deserve that? Sure, he could be annoying, especially if Lydia had possibly had a bad day at school- but why would she be smiling then? The demon shook his head; teenagers were worse then demons, literally.  
A few moments later Barbara jogged down the stairs, followed closely by Adam, both having confused, hurt looks on their faces. The demon watched as Adam’s eyebrows knit in confusion; he always wondered what the man would look like with no worries, and relaxed posture.

“BJ, have you talked to Lydia by any chance?” Barbara asked, playing with her fingers, a nervous tick the Beetlejuice had noticed over the past few months. It always reminded him of how vulnerable the woman was, madd him want to protect her along with her husband. But that, that was a internal crisis for another time.

“Yeah, the kid actually looked like she had emotion for the first time, and I ask her what happened and she turns all soulless monster on me.” Adam and Barbara exchanged confused, frightened glances and looked back at the demon.

“What exactly did you say to her?” Barbara asked, tilting her head with concern in her eyes.

“Well,” he started, taking a dramatic seat on the arm of the sofa to his left, “I asked her what had her looking so happy, and she wouldn’t tell me, so I asked if it was because of some boy and she got all weirded out, but then when I asked if it was a girl she acted like I asked if it was shark week or something.” Barbara nodded along with the demon, rubbing her chin in thought while Adam stayed uncharacteristically silent. As Beetlejuice’s gaze drew to Adam, he noticed the soft expression on the man’s face, and the demon had to fight the warm feeling growing in his stomach. A soft smile grew on the man’s face, and he turned to the two, placing a hand on his wife’s shoulder.

“Hey, I think I got this one. You guys stay down here, okay?” The demon blinked in surprise, watching Barbara do the same.

“But you’re a dude. Shouldn’t Barbara handle the teenage girl shit? I mean she is a girl.” Barbara nodded, turning to Adam with rounded eyes.

“He’s right honey, maybe she’s just having boy troubles or something.” Adam, surprisingly, shook his head and chuckled quietly, heading for the stairs.

“It’s not, trust me. This is something I have to talk with her about.” Barbara and Beetlejuice exchanged confused looks, watching as the man disappeared upstairs. The demon turned to the woman with a smirk, wagging his eyebrows.

“Looks like it’s just you and be honey bunny what do you say we spend the time together?” The demon said with a wink, throwing an arm around the woman. She simply rolled her eyes, slipping easily out of his grasp.

“You know, it was around half a year ago you were stabbed; maybe we should revisit it?” The demon threw his hands up in defeat, the smirk staying on his face.

“I can see we’re Barbara 2.0 today.” Around an hour later, Adam stroller down the stairs, followed reluctantly by Lydia. The man turned to look at her, a flash of pride in his eyes as she stood next to him, staring at Beetlejuice and Barbara. The demon tried to catch Lydia’s eye, but the girl’s gaze seemed glued to the floor. Adam nudged her however, giving her an encouraging nod. With a deep breath, Lydia looked up at the demon, shuffling her feet as she searched his eyes.

“I uh, I’m sorry for snapping at you. That wasn’t cool.” Beetlejuice felt his shoulders sag, relief filling his chest.

“It’s fine kid, I’m just glad I didn’t make you never want to talk to me again.”

He notices Lydia seeming a bit happier every day she comes home from school, her gaze always seeming warm and dream like. He wasn’t sure what or who was causing the sudden switch in personality and he hated to admit it, but it made his skin crawl being in the dark when it came to the girl’s life. Perhaps he could follow her to school? Possess one of her classmates? No, she’d never forgive him, and he was sure he’d never hear the end of it from Adam and Barbara; especially Adam. The demon was convinced the man knew something he didn’t; lately him and Lydia would whisper things to each other, have long talks in the attic, and even have their own secret jokes. Beetlejuice would never admit, not over his already dead body that it made his skin prickle with jealousy, because it didn’t; not one bit. However, it makes him smirk when he notices Barbara having similar reactions, constantly shooting the two hurt looks, and retreating to the kitchen when the two hardly notice her. He supposes it brings the two of them closer however, the two giving each other exasperated looks whenever Lydia and Adam share a laugh about something whispered between them.

It’s not until another two months that Beetlejuice gets a hint of what the source of Lydia’s change of attitude might be. He’d been lounging on the couch, throwing down nachos with a sickening amount of sour cream on them when he heard muffled voices on the porch. The thought of the exchange not being his business didn’t even begin to cross his mind as he snuck over to the door, easily peeking through the wood to see the sight before him.

Lydia was smirking with affection, yes affection, in her eyes with a blonde the demon eventually recognized as the girl scout, without her uniform of course, the one that had come to the door so many months ago, accept she’d cut her hair, the blonde curls now falling around her shoulders as she covered her mouth, laughing loudly.

“Oh, come on! He’s not that loud!” Lydia rolled her eyes playfully, crossing her arms.

“He practically screams every time he breathes. I’m starting to think you’re deaf, Skye.” Skye gaped in mock offense, putting a hand to her chest.

“Says the girl who lives in a haunted house!” Skye grinned, stepping closer to the goth girl, and Beetlejuice watched as Lydia’s face reddened, her smirk growing into a smile.

“A haunted house you’ve bugged me to bring you back to for weeks!” The goth girl proved her point by taking a step forward like Skye had, the two’s noses almost brushing. _Were they going to kiss?_  
The demon wondered, watching closely as both girls’ grins widened, their faces flushed pink.

“Maybe,” the blonde started, her gaze flickering down to Lydia’s lips, “I want to spend time with you.” Lydia’s face reddened even more, her eyes widening at Skye’s boost of confidence.

“Mhm, and not because this house is just a little, itsy bitsy bit scary and you wanna explore it.” Skye poured her lips, faking a glare at the goth as she scrunched her nose.

“You’re a meanie.” Lydia, seeming to gain the confidence this time, leaned forwards, smirking as Skye blinked i’m surprise.

“Mhm.” She nearly whispered, watching at Skye’s face reddened. Beetlejuice felt a surge of pride at how forward the girl was, crediting himself for it.

  
Once he was sure the two would seal the deal and kiss, Lydia tapped the blonde’s nose with her black painted nail, her eyes shining with mischief as Skye’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Come over tomorrow, I’ll show you around the house.” The girl paused, her gaze softening as a smile graced her lips. “There won’t be any dark rooms or screaming, I promise.” Skye giggled, batting her eyelashes at the goth.

“What a gentleman inviting me over to your haunted house.” Lydia smirked, rolling her eyes at the blonde.

“Shut up.”

Skye casted a glance behind her, as the sun began to set.

“I should get going, my parents will have my face on milk cartons if I’m not home before dark.” She turned back around, biting her lip as her gaze jumped between Lydia’s black lipstick coated lips and her eyes; and after a few tense moments, she leapt forward into the other girl’s arms, throwing her arms around Lydia’s neck in a tight hug. The pink dress the girl was wearing crumpled against Lydia’s black one as the eased her shoulders and snaked her arms around the blonde’s waist, drawing her even closer.

The two broke apart, and Skye played with a strand of her hair, smiling softly at the goth. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, yeah?”

Lydia, with a flushed face and an uncharacteristic grin nods, speechless for once. With that the girl scout waves farewell and strolls down the drive way, Lydia watching as she goes.

  
When Lydia comes back inside, trying her best to hide the smile on her face, Beetlejuice grins at her, and he opens his mouth to tease the girl about her crush before he sees her smile disappear and be replaced with a frightened expression. He can’t put his finger on it, but something about the tears of fear welling up in the girl’s eyes seems to stab him in the chest, a cold, sympathetic sting tingling under his skin.

“I-I can explain, that wasn’t what it looked like I promise I-“

“Kid?”

“I- yeah?”

“I don’t give a shit about any of that. How many times have you seen me give Adam a smooch?”

Lydia blinks in surprise, sniffling and wiping her nose on her sleeve. “But I thought-“

“Lyd, it’s fine! No one in this house would ever treat you differently or look down on you for liking girls.” It breaks his heart when the girl flinches at his last two words. “I mean, there are giant snakes, dancing skeletons and ghosts in this house; along with a fucking demon. Trust me, none of us care. Besides, it means you can’t get knocked up, am I right?” The demon raised his hand for a high five, Lydia letting out a tearful laugh as she accepted it, shaking her head.

He grins at her, pride warming his chest. Just as he’s about to turn and throw the now soggy nachos away, Lydia taps him on the shoulder, prompting him to turn around. The demon wasn’t sure what exactly he expected, but it certainly wasn’t for the girl to leap into his arms, squeezing him in a tight hug.

“Thanks BJ, for being so cool about it and everything.” Beetlejuice never considered himself an emotional being, and if anyone asked him, he absolutely didn’t tear up at that moment as he ruffled the girl’s hair.

“No prob, kid. Who wants to be straight anyway? So vanilla.” Lydia chuckled and let go of the demon, shooting him a smile as she headed upstairs, a bounce to her step.  
As the next day came, the demon was sure he was more excited than Lydia herself.

The girl kept having to remind Beetlejuice not to scare the girl, and not to act like it was a date because it wasn’t, and not to be too loud because of Skye’s heart defect. The demon, instead of accepting kept encouraging the girl to wear something sexy for the blonde, immediately earning him a sharp slap on the wrist and a angry, blushing goth teen. The demon was saved by a soft knock at the door however, as he excitedly pushed Lydia to the doorway.

As the goth opened the door, Skye stood there, fiddling with the baby blue dress she wore, looking up in surprise. As the girl’s eyes looked the blonde up and down dreamily, before clearing her throat and smiling nervously.

  
“Hi.”

  
“Hi.”

  
“Hi.”

  
Beetlejuice takes that as his cue, stepping into view and putting a hand on Lydia’s shoulder.

“Hey there! Beetlejuice. Charmed.” Skye tenses for a moment, and the demon figured she’d remembered him from last time, before relaxing and giving him a nervous smile.

“Skye.”

The demon smirks, tilting his head.

“Oh, I know. I’ve heard lots about you.” Lydia shoved him, giving him a glare before turning back to the girl.

“Ignore him. He just loves to fuck with people, don’t you BJ?” Before he can answer, the teen takes Skye’s hand, pulling her inside. “Here, I’ll show you around, I promise it’s not as scary as last time.”  
Skye nods eagerly, letting herself be dragged upstairs by Lydia.

“Have fun!” Beetlejuice falls in a sing song voice, smirking when the goth flips him off behind her back. He knew Lydia would bust him about it later, but he loved watching the younger girl squirm. An hour or so goes by, and as the pizza Lydia had ordered for the girls is delivered, the demon scares the delivery man away by turning his fingers into snakes and yanks the pizza away, smirking to himself. He strolls upstairs, not thinking to knock, and throws the door open, presenting the stolen pizza, not prepared for the sight before him.

The two girls are kissing softly, both smiling into it as Skye’s hands tangle in Lydia’s hair, and the goth girl’s arms are gripping her hips, hidden in the frills of the blonde’s dress. The demon gasps, tossing the pizza box on the bed and pointing to the two.

“I knew it!” The two break apart, horrified as Lydia groans, throwing her head back.

“Why? Why don’t you ever knock?” She throws a book at him, promoting the demon to slam the door shut to shield himself.

“No sex!” He shouts through the door, Lydia throwing what sounded to be a shoe against the door in response. He retreats downstairs, a smirk on his face.

  
Adam’s seated at the table in the kitchen, reading a craft magazine as he looks up at Beetlejuice, giving him a small smile.

“Is Lyd’s friend here? I was gonna go and say hi, I’ve never met her.”

The demon hesitated, sitting in the nearby chair and crossing his legs, leaning into the man’s personal space.

“You know, I’d give them a little bit, they’re...occupied.” Adam tilts his head in confusion for a moment, before his gaze warms, and a knowing smile grows on his face.

“It’s about time! I’ve been encouraging her forever!” The demon sits up promptly, pointing at the man.

“You knew! I knew it!” Adam simply chuckles, shaking his head and adjusting his glasses. “Of course I did, I knew that day she was upset with you that’s what it was.” The demon blinks, watching the man.

“How?” Adam hesitated, and then smiled softly.

“Let’s just say I have some- experience with that.”

  
“Oh.” The man smiled and nodded, his face reddening.

“Well, me too Adam. Look at us, star crossed lovers.”

  
“BJ?”

  
“Yes, love?”

  
“I will leave this table.”

  
Before the two can continue their conversation, Skye and Lydia come down the stairs, flushed and smiling goofily. The demon doesn’t miss the three red marks on the blonde’s neck, or the one on Lydia’s collarbone. Judging by the look he shoots him, Adam doesn’t either. The goth turns to them, smiling.

“I’m gonna walk Skye home, it’s getting dark. I’ll be back in ten.” Adam simply nods and smiles, but Beetlejuice wouldn’t dream of letting Lydia off that easy.

“Careful, there’s mosquitoes out there, seems like they already got your necks though. Don’t get any diseases.” The demon grins as the two turn bright red, and Adam shoved him, shocked.

If Lydia thought that was bad, he couldn’t wait for their first date.


End file.
